This invention relates to a laminated construction having differential release characteristics, and more particularly to a laminated construction having a self-detackifying adhesive surface.
The use of multilayer, laminated paper or other foil stocks having a removable top lamina as tags, stickers, labels, and the like has become widespread in the art. One type of laminated constrution presently used is produced by coating one side of a face stock with a release agent, such as a silicone based release agent. This coated stock is then laminated, release coated side down, to a paper base stock which has been coated on both sides with a pressure sensitive adhesive. The outer adhesive layer is protected by a silicone-coated paper release liner until the laminate is used.
By peeling off the release liner and affixing the outer adhesive layer to a suitable substrate, the laminated construction can serve a variety of purposes. Ultimately, the face stock can be delaminated from the rest of the construction by peeling it away from the adhesive layer on the base stock. The coating of the release agent on the face stock enables this separation.
However, problems have been encountered with this type of construction. Silicone-based release coating agents are difficult to apply to porous face materials to uniform thicknesses. This results in varying release characteristics and the splitting and transfer of a portion or all of the adhesive layer to the face stock when the face stock is attempted to be peeled away from the base stock. Additionally, it is difficult to print on silicone-based coating agents. Moreover, since both the face stock and the release liners of conventional laminate constructions are coated with the same release agent, difficulties are encountered in removing the release liner from the construction without prematurely delaminating the face stock.
Finally, once the face stock is peeled off of the prior art laminate, a tacky, pressure sensitive adhesive surface is exposed on the base stock, face stock, or both. This tackiness makes further processing of the face and/or base stocks by automated equipment next to impossible. Likewise, the problems associated with further processing by hand and ultimate disposal are enhanced by the tendency of the face and/or base stocks to stick to other documents, containers, and the like.
As can be seen, the need exists in the art for a laminated construction having controllable and predictable differential release capabilities. The need also exists for a laminated construction which does not result in the exposure and/or transfer of a tacky pressure sensitive adhesive layer when the face stock is peeled away from the base of the laminate.